


nibble and gnaw

by sinspiration



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (also they love each other a lot), Keith has a chewy, M/M, Shiro learns Keith has a chewy, Shiro proceeds to Lose His Mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinspiration/pseuds/sinspiration
Summary: The thing is, Keith has known for a while that he’s got an oral… thing.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 172





	nibble and gnaw

**Author's Note:**

> This began as a thread on the twitters. When I asked, "hey, would you be interested in this being put on AO3?" the answer was "YeS THAnK" so.
> 
> ahem.

The thing is, Keith has known for a while that he’s got an oral… thing. He doesn’t remember it so much when his dad was alive, but once he’d been shuttled into the system, he was endlessly getting in trouble for chewing or sucking on the collar of his shirts and being yelled at to take his fingers out of his mouth. He’s mangled pen caps and more than once has ended up with a mouthful of ink. He shows ice no mercy, and he’s always found lollipops and suckers incredibly satisfying.

The truth of the matter is, when he’s antsy or nervous or restless, having something in his mouth can be calming. It gives him something else to focus on, on top of whatever is making him uncomfortable, and having the additional, concrete sensation of checking or sucking is… helpful.

He knows he’s weird.

But then during a planetary outreach with the Vrill, a species with  _ teeth,  _ Keith notices that most of them are wearing these... necklaces. Some or pendants on chords, others are large beads, and they all look like they’re made of thick rubber or silicone.

The first time Keith sees a Vrill lift their necklaces to one of their two mouths and  _ chomp, _ he almost does a double-take. But no one else says anything and the Vrill  _ all _ have these necklaces and all of them… use them. At some point. Often.

After the talks, during mingling, Keith manages to clumsily ask about it in a way he hopes isn’t too insulting. He gets a confused look but not an annoyed one, as well as an offer to get a necklace of his own.

Ears burning, Keith glances over at the other Paladins, all otherwise occupied, takes a deep breath, and accepts. What’s the harm, right? He’s allowed. 

Which is how Keith ends up with a chewy all his own.

And things… get better. Easier.

It’s fairly nondescript; just a black cord with a red silicone pendant in the shape of an oval, and he starts by just wearing it around his rooms. It’s as incognito as he can get.

But it's a really nice thing to have, right there and at the ready? Perfect to chew or suck on absentmindedly when he's reading, or with intent when frustrated, and even after gnawing on it for like an hour there aren't teeth marks.

It becomes a comfort thing, just to wear it around his neck. He avoids using it when he's not alone, but even the weight of it under his shirt is helpful. He likes knowing that it’s there for him. Sometimes he just presses his hand against the little oval bump underneath the fabric, and that’s enough to ground him, even if it doesn’t last very long.

Except there's a reason he got something like a chew necklace in the first place, and that’s because he sometimes needs something in his mouth to concentrate or get out antsy feelings with. Which means that he slips up eventually.

It's not dramatic or anything. Probably because it's just him and Shiro, bent over some screens one afternoon. Keith brings up a hand to suck on a knuckle while he concentrates, but habit has him pulling out his pendant instead, settling comfortably into chewing it as he reads.

And it's because he's comfortable, is the thing. Comfortable enough with Shiro to not think twice about putting a hunk of silicone in his mouth to gnaw on while going about his life.

In fact, he doesn't even notice at first that he did it, past the usual pleasant register of the chew. It's only when he realizes Shiro has gotten quiet. And is looking at him and then looking away and then glancing at him again–

The problem with being embarrassed about having a chewy that brings you comfort is that being embarrassed only makes you want the chewy  _ more. _

At least it's not like he slipped up in front of Lance. small mercies.

Keith can’t quite force himself to take the pendant out of his mouth. He just keeps chomping mulishly, eyes fixed on the screen. He doesn't really want to be verbal right now, even for Shiro so… he’ll just keep his mouth busy. 

Good. Plan.

It’s a relief when Shiro starts talking again. Like nothing’s weird. Like  _ Keith _ isn’t weird. He keeps (maybe? possibly?) sneaking glances but... he also could be looking at Keith the usual, normal amount. 

Keith’s probably just being self-conscious. He hopes, anyway. He hopes Shiro doesn’t find this stupid.

They keep going through screens and Keith takes his pendant out of his mouth to talk and then it goes right back in and Shiro doesn't say or do anything to allude to the fact that Keith might be doing something weird.

It's really nice. Helps him sink back into feeling just... incredibly safe and comfortable.

"We should probably take a break," Shiro says eventually. They've covered a lot of ground. 

Keith, who has fallen into just sucking at his pendant, makes an affirmative noise.

"Wanna move around a bit and then maybe get something to eat?"

That’s when Keith takes his pendant out to grin, tucking it back under his shirt. "Sparring?" he asks hopefully. 

Shiro grins back. "Perfect, yeah. Let's go."

***

Shiro rolls around on the mats with Keith and, as usual, delights in how good a time he and Keith both have. It's fun as much as it is training. Lots of banter and teasing, Keith flashing a grin as he blocks a move or narrowly dodges or gets a hit in.

Shiro tries very hard not to get distracted by his mouth.

It's not a new problem.

Keith is gorgeous. 

Keith is energy and light. 

Keith is fierce and admirable. 

And Keith is  _ distracting. _

Keith also has an incredibly pretty mouth, and Shiro has now seen that mouth chewing diligently on pendant that was clearly made for the purpose of being chewed on. 

And being sucked on. 

By Keith.

And Keith had obviously not thought twice about taking his chewy out while he and Shiro were alone, and he'd obviously tensed up once he'd realized what he'd done-

Shiro had done his best to keep from saying or doing anything to make Keith feel more self-conscious, and then Keith had settled…

Had really settled. All his fidgeting had stopped. He'd gotten even more focused. He'd seemed so... happy? Content. Comfortable.

Chewing hard at first, brow furrowed in concentration, but then relaxing. Chewing had turned into absentminded sucking, which results in the picture that flashes across Shiro’s memory; Keith, totally relaxed next to Shiro, eyes heavy-lidded, pretty, pretty mouth working as he sucked on his pendant– 

Shiro just barely avoids a legsweep and nearly loses his balance on the way. Keith grins again, a flash of teeth. "Someone's going to get pinned because he's not paying attention."

Shiro grins back and tries to focus. Tries not to hone in on the cord he now notices around Keith's neck, the pendant tucked underneath his shirt.

Never before has Shiro so wanted to pin and win. He wants to press Keith down onto the mats. Wants to feel Keith underneath him. Wants to slid his fingers into Keith's month and see if he'd suck on those too-

Sparring so soon after seeing Keith with his chewy was a terrible, terrible idea, Shiro realizes. 

"I think I have to tap out," he ends up saying. He does his best to make his smile apologetic. "Sorry. I know we just started."

Keith looks instantly concerned. "It's fine. Do you feel okay?"

Shiro nods. He doesn't want Keith to worry. "Yeah. Just a headache. Sorry."

"It's okay." Keith bounces on the balls of his feet. "I'll walk you to your room. You should rest if you're not feeling well."

"Thanks." And Shiro bites his tongue on asking Keith to join him in his room.

Keith does stuff like this all the time; reveals how sweet he is. God, Shiro can just imagine Keith crawling into his lap. He wants it desperately, to have Keith curl up in his arms. Has wanted it for a while

But now he's also struck with the image of Keith with something in his mouth, something specifically made to be chewed and sucked on, something that's clearly a comfort item and maybe is even a source of some embarrassment for Keith

Keith trusted Shiro enough to let him see that and Shiro doesn't know if he'll ever be able to get that out of his head.

***

The next time they’re alone together, this time sprawled over a couch-- reading separately but enjoying the proximity of each other, Shiro is even more aware of Keith as he starts to fidget where he sits.

He shifts several times, curling into different positions, and then brings his free hand up to play and tug at the collar of his shirt. Fingers wander up to his mouth until he’s got a knuckle pressed to his lips before it drops back down to tug at his shirt again.

Shiro bites his own lip, wanting several things all at once. He keeps his breathing even.

“If you’re restless, you could use your chewy,” Shiro suggests, trying to sound mild. “If you have it with you.” He knows Keith does, because he keeps catching glimpses of the cord, revealed as Keith fidgets with his shirt. 

He doesn’t look fully up from his datapad, but he’s able to watch Keith out of the corner of his eye to catalogue his reaction. Which is to freeze, eyes wide and startled, hand coming to fist in the front of his shirt.

Several seconds pass where Keith doesn’t say anything, so Shiro looks up then to give him what he hopes is a reassuring smile. “If you want to. It’s just us.” Then he turns back to his own datapad.

Shiro’s full attention stays focused on Keith even as he keeps up the show of looking at the datapad in his own hands, and after several more seconds go by, Keith pulls out his pendant. 

He plays with the flexible material for a few moments, bending it with his fingers, before bringing it up to his mouth.

Shiro manages to fight down the urge to smile at Keith and praise him for being brave. But he can’t help the pleased warmth that spreads through him at Keith again allowing himself to be vulnerable.

He wants to pull Keith into his lap and stroke his hair and tell him how good he is.

He swallows it all down, but doesn't quite manage to refocus on the datapad on his hands.

***

Something changes after that. 

Whether it’s going over plans, debriefing, or just hanging out in one of their rooms, now, pretty much anytime they’re alone, Keith pulls out his chewy.

Shiro still makes sure he doesn’t react to it, but he’s constantly aware of the different ways Keith uses it. Gnawing hard and almost angrily when he’s doing something that makes his brows furrow in concentration. Sucking on it idly when he’s relaxed, mind on something else. 

Keith will play with the pendant itself too, running his fingers over the ridged end and the bead on top and twisting the string. And it gives Shiro an idea.

It takes a couple of tries before he figures out exactly what to search for, but he ends up finding several different sellers who specialize in chewys. Chewlry, he learns, as a search term.

He’s immediately drawn to one shaped like a rocketship. It’s a bit big to be worn as an unassuming pendant. For someone like Keith, who is already so private, a chewy this shape would be best tucked away in his room. Brought out when he was relaxed and comfortable enough to really let his walls down, so most likely alone. Or… or with Shiro. 

He might use it around Shiro.

Shiro is struck hard by the image of Keith with the rocketship chewy. They’d be in Keith’s room, because that’s where he would keep it. Although maybe…

Maybe they’d be in Shiro’s room. And Shiro would have it. Ready and waiting for Keith. If he wanted it.

It might be a nice surprise. To have for Keith, for Shiro to offer. 

Keith always gets this startled look whenever someone does something nice for him. His eyes go wide and round before color creeps across his cheeks and his mouth goes all soft and pleased. Shiro loves doing--and saying--things that result in that quiet, happy expression.

He decides to come back to the rocketship. 

He looks at quite a few stores and considers all kinds of options. There’s a lot out there. Different shapes and durabilities and textures. Keith might like a chewy with an interesting texture. Little nubbles to run his tongue along he sucks, or to graze his teeth across. Shiro adds a couple of textured ones to his cart.

After much debate he ends up with three items in his cart: a red teardrop with little bumps and ridges all across the surface, a silver pendant in the shape of a leaf with zig-zag edges, and a donut shape, in black, that was designed for strong biters.

He does go back to look at the rocketship. It even comes in a blue and purple swirling galaxy type color scheme.

He pictures them together in Shiro’s room, and giving Keith the rocketship. Keith might be surprised at the present, and would maybe even eye the chewy suspiciously at first, because Shiro could see Keith not quite believing that Shiro thought to get it for him. 

He pictures Keith getting used to the idea and hesitantly reaching for it. He'd be careful as he takes it from Shiro, fingers already moving to bend the silicon.

He pictures Keith smiling his bright little smile at this cute pendant that Shiro picked specifically for him, with a design that means something to both of them. Pictures Keith bringing the chewy to his mouth and playing and fidgeting and worrying at it with his teeth. 

He adds the rocketship to his cart and then buys the lot.

***

Shiro tends to sprawl when he's winding down, because he's big and it's nice to be allowed to take up space. In contrast, Keith likes to curl up, tucking his limbs in. Shiro spends a lot of time fighting the urge to pull Keith in closer, so he can tuck up against Shiro’s body.

But sometimes Keith inches over himself. He usually goes slowly, almost carefully, as if he's not sure he's allowed.

Shiro is always quick to smile at him and invite him closer, then. It makes something in Shiro unfurl. Makes him feel surer. Stronger. Like he's able to provide comfort and support, and Keith trusts him to provide.

And with the added vulnerability of Keith sucking quietly on his chewy while they watch something, or read, or work together… it continues to take Shiro's breath away, how much Keith allows him.

When Shiro's order arrives, he dithers for hours over how to present them, but it's easy, in the end. Keith asks if Shiro wants to spend some time together that evening, so Shiro invites him to his room.

He has the box waiting by the couch, and he reaches for it after he and Keith sit down next to each other. But then he pauses. He doesn't just want to be next to Keith, even if they are pressed thigh to thigh.

Instead, he resettles on the couch, taking up a little more space and forcing Keith to scoot farther into one corner. Then he holds out his arms.

Keith eyes him before hesitantly crawling forward and settling against Shiro's chest. Shiro can't help curling his arms around him, nuzzling into his hair just a little. "I got you something," he says. It comes out as a murmur.

At Keith's questioning noise, Shiro presents the box. The moment feels intimate as Keith shifts just enough to take it. Though not enough to move out of Shiro's hold. It warms Shiro to his core.

"What's the occasion?" Keith asks, trying to joke. 

Shiro shrugs, knowing Keith can feel it over see it and answers with a tease of his own. "The occasion is that I wanted to get you something."

Keith runs his fingers over the box. It’s not just some cardboard thing, either. Shiro had gotten it into his head that it might be nice to give Keith a nicer, flip-top box. Something to keep his chewies in, if Keith wants to. And something to see and think of Shiro. If Keith wants to.

Keith opens up the box to reveal four little packages, each wrapped in sealed plastic. The colors and shapes are pretty obvious.

He immediately goes to pick up the rocketship. Shiro isn’t sure if he’s breathing as he pulls off the packaging and feels the texture of the rubber chewy, bending it back and forth.

“What… what are these?” The question is laced with something Shiro can’t place.

“They’re for you,” Shiro says. “You don’t have to use them, but I thought it might be nice to have variety. They’re all for stronger chewers. Durable.”

Keith hasn’t taken his eyes off the rocket ship, rubbing his fingers over the bumps and grooves on it, fiddling with the string and clasp. 

Shiro watches him actually start to bring it up to his mouth before aborting the motion. He’s a little surprised by how disappointed he is, but it’s possible Keith just needs encouragement and assurance.

“They came sterilized. So they’re ready for you to use whenever you want.”

Keith looks up at him then, eyes tracking fast over Shiro’s face, back down to the chewy in his hand, back up to Shiro. “I…”

“You don’t have to use any of them,” Shiro says gently. “You can shove the box in your closet or throw them all out if you want too.”

Keith’s fingers tighten around the rocketship. “I wouldn’t do that. You gave them to me.”

Shiro threads his fingers through the hair at the nape of Keith’s neck, playing a little, what he hopes is a comfort touch. It’s a little more tactile than he’s been, but Keith just… melts.

So does Shiro.

“I’m happy to give them to you,” he says softly. “I’m happy to give you anything you need or want.”

Keith sucks in a breath, eyes wide. 

“And I like seeing you use your chewies. I like that you’re so comfortable around me.” He keeps stroking Keith’s hair. “It’d make me happy, if you used them.”

Keith lets out a tiny chirp, a noise that warms Shiro to his core, and then he’s moving, throwing his arms around Shiro and pressing his face into Shiro’s neck. 

“I love them,” Keith says, voice thick. “Thank you.”

Shiro brings his own arms up to wrap around Keith and hold him tight.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to me on twitter? @justsayins   
> (where you also might find other threads like this one used to be!)


End file.
